


A Little Too Loud

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: First Nick Jackson story I ever wrote.  A quick little story I wrote for his birthday a few years back





	A Little Too Loud

You had just arrived back to the hotel for the second night of your stay after a long day of television tapings and were currently waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive. You were worn out and wanted nothing more than to flop down on your bed, order some room service and try to get some sleep. 

Last night had been a lost cause as the man you were crushing hard on, Nick Jackson, had returned to Ring of Honor yesterday after a month long stint with New Japan Wrestling with his brother Matt. You hadn’t been paying much attention to the gossip, so his return was a surprise, leaving you unprepared for his sudden appearance. All day long, every time you saw him, you couldn’t help but stare. On the two occasions you actually spoke to him, you could only manage to stammer and blush. Nick probably thought you were a complete idiot. By the end of the night’s tapings, your hormones had been racing out of control, thoughts of Nick racing through your mind until you had no choice but to get yourself off if you wanted to get any sleep. 

Hearing someone coming to stand next to you, you glanced over from the corner of your eye. Speak of the devil you thought as you saw Nick standing next to you. You couldn’t help but run your gaze over him, taking in every detail in your quick perusal. He was wearing a black Bullet Club hat with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, grey sweatpants and a black and white Superkick Party t-shirt. And his bright blue eyes were trained directly at you. Feeling a blush lighting up your cheeks you directed your attention to the gold doors of the elevator which finally dinged signaling its arrival. Hurrying in you pressed the button for the 8th floor where the rooms of all of the Ring of Honor wrestlers were located as Nick followed in behind you. 

“I heard you.” Nick spoke up for the first time as the doors closed, leaving the two of you alone in the elevator. 

“Heard me what?” You asked, confusion lacing your tone as you turned curiously towards Nick. 

“Last night.” He said, a smirk lifting his lips. “You know…your moans, my name.” Your mouth dropped open at his revelation and you stared in shock. 

“Your room is right next to mine.” He revealed. "The walls are pretty thin." 

“You….you weren’t supposed to hear that.” You said quietly, ducking your head as humiliation burned through your body. 

“I’m sure I wasn’t. But the fact remains that I did. And that my dick’s been hard ever since.” Nick replied making your eyes drop down to the quickly forming tent in his pants. “All I’ve been thinking about all day is your fingers buried in your tight little pussy as you imagine me fucking you.” 

The ding of the elevator startled you out of your daze as you arrived at the 8th floor. You weren’t quite sure what to do, warring with yourself over running and locking yourself in your room or continuing this conversation with Nick. The two of you stepped out of the elevator, you nervously pulling your room key from your purse as Nick waited for your response. 

“Really?” You finally sputtered eloquently, mentally slapping your forehead. That was the best you could do? 

“Yes really.” Nick chuckled. “I want nothing more than to lay you down on a bed and lick your pussy until you’re screaming my name again.” Your breath quickened at his words, images of him doing just that filling your mind as you clenched your legs together as a sudden rush of dampness formed. 

Feeling a sudden rush of confidence you smiled at Nick and with an arch of your eyebrow asked “Your room or mine?” 

“Yours.” He replied without hesitation. “Matt will be back soon.” Nick and Matt always roomed together on the road, so this was no surprise to you as you nodded in agreement. You didn’t want any interruptions if you were finally going to get what you had been wanting for so long. With a determined stride you led the way to your door, sliding in the key and gaining entry. As soon as the door closed behind you, Nick was on you, pulling your face to his and pressing his lips to yours. You shivered as you felt his tongue skim along your lips, parting them to grant him the access he sought and meeting his tongue with your own. You moaned into the kiss reaching your hands up to toss of his hat and quickly pulling off the rubber band and running your fingers through his silky hair. The kiss deepened, Nick’s hands drifting down your body leaving goose bumps in their wake before they settled on your hips. Nick pulled you flush against him and you could feel his bulge pressing into your stomach before he began walking you backwards towards the bed until your legs hit the end of it before stepping back from you and dropping to his knees. 

Nick’s hands made quick work of your jeans, stripping them off and tossing them to the side. 

“Fuck” he groaned as he looked at you in your little blue lacey panties. Your body hummed in anticipation as Nick ran his hands up and down your legs, ghosting across the insides of your thighs, but not touching where you so desperately needed him. 

“Nick” you whined when he once again skimmed over leaving you wanting, earning a chuckle before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your panty covered mound. His warm breath seeped through the thin material, heating up your core as his fingers teased you through your panties. You gasped as his thumb pressed against your clit and rubbed soft circles on it, your hips instinctively pressing forward to create more pressure. Looking up Nick locked eyes with you as he eased your panties off your legs leaving your bottom half bare. Not breaking your gaze he stuck out his tongue teasingly as he leaned forward and swiped it along your dripping slit. 

“Get on the bed.” He said moving to his feet. You hurried to obey, laying back on the comforter and spreading your legs, eager for Nick to get between them. You watched hungrily as he stripped out of his clothes, your eyes devouring his body as you admired him before biting your bottom lip as you saw his thick cock jutting out from between his legs. He was long and thick and you couldn’t wait until it was buried inside you. Nick settled on his stomach, faces inches from your pussy.

“You ready to scream for me?” He asked, sliding a finger along your slit. “You gonna yell my name out, so everyone knows who is making you feel so damn good?” You moaned as his finger pushed inside you and his thumb pressed down on your clit. 

“Yes!” You spat out as a second finger entered you and pumped in and out. You met each of his thrusts with your hips, pushing yourself back against him as he fingered you. “I will, just please put your mouth on me!” You pled moaning with pleasure when Nick replaced his thumb with his mouth, sucking your little bundle into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth, making you writhe beneath him. His fingers continued pumping into you, curling up inside to hit you in all the right spots as he began to flick his tongue across your clit as his fingers picked up speed. Your hands clenched in the bedspread as Nick’s talented mouth brought you close to the edge. Pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his tongue and pushing it deep inside you finished you off, waves of pleasure exploding as you bucked into his face. 

“Nick!” You yelled as you came, your legs trembling as Nick continued to lick your sensitive flesh before pushing himself up onto his knees. 

“You taste so good baby.” He said crawling between your legs. “You gonna let me fuck you now?” He asked sliding his cock between your pussy lips. You eagerly nodded hands reaching to grab onto his shoulders as your legs wrapped around his waist. Nick slid his cock slowly into you, the juice from your orgasm easing his way as your walls stretched to accommodate him. Once he was seated he sat still for a moment, giving you time to adjust. At your nod he began slowly thrusting in and out of you, making you feel every inch of him as he pulled in and out. Nick’s hands went to the bottom of your shirt, pushing it up your body followed by your bra, bearing his chest to him. Releasing his shoulders you pulled them both over your head and tossed them on the floor, fingers knotting in Nick’s hair as he lowered his head to your breast, sucking a hardened nipple into his mouth. Your heels dug into his back, urging him into you as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. 

“Harder Nick, please!” You begged as his grazed his teeth across your nipple then followed your request, snapping his hips into you, making the sounds of flesh slapping echo through the room. For the next several moments only the sounds of the harsh breaths and slapping skin were heard, your fingernails digging into Nick’s shoulders as you neared another climax. 

“I’m about to come sweetheart, you with me?” Nick asked, his voice strained. You could only nod as you teetered on the edge of another orgasm. Nick’s hand slid down between your slick bodies, collecting your clit between two fingers and rubbing it as he pounded into you. That was all you needed throwing your head back as you yelled out Nick’s name repeatedly as you clenched around his cock. With a final thrust, Nick came into you with a groan before rolling off and collapsing next to you on the bed. 

“Well, that’s a good way to end my birthday.” He said after a few moments of silence. 

“Shit, I didn’t know it was your birthday.” You said incredulously. “Well, Happy Birthday!” You smirked.


End file.
